Illusions
by Aubrie1234
Summary: My little angel, won't you stay with me? You won't get hurt, you'll be safe, and I'll take care of you forever and ever and ever...Little brother, my angel, won't you stay? (AU, Psycho-lover!Demon!Frank, Warning: suggestive themes, character deaths)


Illusions

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

I'm not quite sure how my... _obsession_ with my little brother started. I think it was when he moved out of my room to have his own. Every night I would look in on him, to make sure he was safe. Eventually, the visits got longer, to the point I was watching him all night. But, somehow, with only an hour or so of sleep, I would feel like I had slept all night. No one ever knew about the visits, either.

Then there came school. People picked on my brother because he was fiery, loud, and was trying to stand up for other kids. Then, the next day, those same kids that picked on Joe were either sent to the hospital or staying home because of their mysterious injuries. They were always too afraid to mention who their attacker was because they said he would come back if they did. That was also my first experience with my powers.

The cases got me really riled up with how much danger my brother was in all the time. After our first case, I cast a spell on the town so that we could solve mysteries together without the bother of time. However, when the bad guys targeted my brother during our cases...Let's just say that once they were in jail, they died from a strange attack or an unknown illness. They weren't going to hurt him again, _ever again_.

And then there were our friends. They took our time and I liked it somewhat, but not when they took Joe away. I didn't like being separated from my brother, even when we were splitting up, but I never showed it. But then Iola died, and I had mixed feelings. I was sad she was gone, but glad now that I could truly have my brother all to myself. Just had to gets those witches Callie and Nancy off my back.

However, where things truly began to spiral out-of-control was when an old enemy of our father's tried kidnapping us and holding us for ransom. I wasn't caught, but Joe was. I managed to find out who did it, though, and was now following one of the goons who _kidnapped my brother_.

"Please, leave me alone!" he pleaded, running through the alleys. I only smiled and continued to follow. I knew where he would end up because I made sure of it. When he turned a corner, I would be there, blocking an alley, forcing him to go another way. This continued repeatedly until I corned him in a dead end. Slowly, I walked forward, my claws clicking on the grounds as the tips of my black wings brushed it. My lithe tail twitched in glee, my ebony horns glinting in the moonlight that filtered into the alleyway.

"I haven't done anything to deserve this!" he cried, shaking as he backed into the wall.

"Yes you have." I said, eyes darkening, "Where is the boy you kidnapped?"

"I-in a warehouse near the port!"

"Which warehouse?" I could see the glow my red eyes gave off reflected in the man's fearful eyes.

"A-7!" I smiled, grabbing the front of his shirt and slamming him into the wall with more force than necessary. Oh how I loved the painful scream he gave.

"You helped kidnap that boy, who is under my protection, which I don't take lightly." I held a hand to his mouth, "And yes, I know. Why would a demon like me protect a boy? Simple: he's my brother." I let him go and turned around. Before he could do anything, my tail shot out, slicing through his neck and into his brain. Quick death with very little blood, I've learned, and it catches people off-guard.

His body dropped to the ground and I pulled my tail out, pulling out a napkin to clean it. I didn't like getting my tail dirty, but it was a great weapon. The arrow-shaped tip was serrated and poisonous while my tail itself was very fast and could strike like a snake. I cleaned it and dropped the napkin in a garbage can. I didn't have to worry about fingerprints because my demon form never left any, and I could hide it with just a snap of my fingers.

Spreading my wings, I used them to help scale out of the alley before truly flying, where I went to help my brother. _No one_ takes him away from me without punishment.

* * *

My blood boiled when I saw what they had done to him. Bruises littered his exposed chest, along with a few cuts. He also had a large black eye and were those... _cigarette burns_?! My tail thrashed in anger, accidentally knocking over a few things. It attracted the attention of the guards, whom I dispatched quickly. A bone shattering punch here, and stab to the heart there, and a roundhouse kick that could take off a head.

I threw open the doors, wings bristling. The captors ran for their lives, but they weren't getting away from _me_.

* * *

My whole body was sore, but what truly woke me up from unconsciousness were screams. Struggling to open my eyes, as one of them was swollen from being punched. When I did manage to get them open, they widened at what I saw.

Blood was all over the ground, along with dead or dying people, my captors. Some were screaming, but were quickly being silenced by a ruthless monster. It easily tore off the head of one of the men and carelessly tossed it away, moving on to silence another man who was trying to get away. I shut my eyes tightly, hoping it was only a dream, and tried to calm down my heart and breathing. Fear would only bring that... _thing_ to me, wouldn't it? I also felt like I was going to be sick from the death I saw.

"Go ahead, brother. Not one's hurting you anymore." I jolted, eyes flashing open. There was the monster, right beside me, but it couldn't be. That was Frank's voice I heard!

"You saw me do that, and I understand that you want to be sick." he ran a hand through my hair, where I shivered, "So do it, I won't watch." Yeah, definitely my bro's voice. I tried moving away from him, but only fell over on my side. My hands and feet were tied, after all.

"W-what are you?" I whimpered, "You sound like Frank, but you aren't him!" The same hand that had ran through my hair gripped it, forcing me to look at those glowing, psychotic eyes and the kind smile.

"I am Frank, little brother. I'm here to protect you. Now, go to sleep, if you aren't going to be sick." I tried to protest, but he pushed a certain place on my shoulders and everything went black.

* * *

I shook my head once he was unconscious, letting go of his hair. I had to put him to sleep with a pressure point, as I wasn't so sure of using sleeping spells yet. Only way to fix this would be to erase his memory of this night. The police were already coming, I had called them, so that should fill the gap in his mind where the memory was. I whispered the spell and waved my hand over his eyes. I had no time to check if it worked, as I could start to hear the sirens. I had to leave now.

"See you tomorrow, little brother." I kissed him on the lips, enjoying the touch before I had to pull away. I left through the back of the warehouse and took flight, heading for home. That wasn't the last time a close call would happen, though. Over the next few weeks, more and more began to happen, and soon enough, I was afraid to cast the spell on my sleeping brother again. I was afraid he would lose more memories than I wanted him to, so now I tried to stay out of his sight when I protected him.

And yet, after that first kiss, I couldn't get enough of kissing him. When he was asleep, I would kiss him and he wouldn't even know it. Cheeks, lips, forehead, anywhere I could. I would even lay with him in bed sometimes. Naturally, he cuddled up to me like he used to. It was wonderful. Can you get drunk on loving your brother? Yes! I just wish he returned the feelings so I could love him even more.

"Hey, Frank!" I was broken out of my daydream by my brother's shout. He hasn't been injured since the kidnapping and all of the kidnappers were dead. It confused the police why they were all dead while Joe wasn't, and it made me smile sometimes.

"Yeah, Joe?" My brother poked his head into my room, grinning and waving a newspaper. I was lucky he never questioned why he was always rescued by the police when he was asleep, otherwise he would want answers that would make him fear me, just like all of those times he saw me as a demon.

"Look at this!" he shoved the paper in my face, "I was taken by an infrared camera in the North Woods a few days ago, the same night I was in there." I ignored the rest of his rant as I focused on the picture. It was me when I had been looking for Joe. Luckily me face was turned away, but the picture plainly showed my feathered wings and my tail. You had to look close to catch the claws on my hands and feet, and the tops of my wings blocked my horns from sight.

"Hey, snap out of it!" I glanced up at my brother, who was giving me a worried look.

"You okay, bro? You zoned out for a second." I shook my head and smiled.

"Fine. Who took the picture?" _I'll kill them for nearly showing my brother my secret!_

"It was set up in the woods by a hunter looking for deer. The whole town's talking about it!" Joe was once again excited, "What do you think it is? Lots of people are saying it's a demon or a hybrid of some sort."

"Demon." I answered, "You?" Joe nodded.

"What I was thinking. It looks scary, yet pretty bada**."

"What would you say if you could talk to it?" I was surprised that my brother actually thought my demon form was cool. Usually he was scared half-to-death of me, probably because I was killing someone at the time.

"Well," Joe tapped his chin and I resisted the urge to kiss him there; I could do that tonight, "let's think of it as a 'he' for right now. I would ask him what he's doing here and who he is, of course, but also about how he got so cool. It's probably the wings and tail. Do you think he has horns, too?" He was getting so excited, like a little kid. It was cute, to say the least.

"Probably, if he's a demon." I nodded, "Do you want to check it out?"

"Nah." he shook his head, looking disappointed, "He doesn't look friendly, even from behind."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"He just doesn't. Like I said, he looks scary." I leaned on my hand, covering my mouth to prevent trying to contradict him and possibly give away my secret.

"Hmm." I hummed, then moved my hand so I could talk, "He might not be that way, he might actually be a big softie."

"True." Joe nodded, "Maybe we can talk to him after all." I moved my hand to cover my mouth again, hiding a grin. I only hoped I could disguise my voice so he wouldn't know it was me. _Maybe having my picture taken wasn't so bad after all._

* * *

"Hello?" I called, flashlight searching around. Frank had suggested we split up so we could find the creature. I really did want to meet the guy, he really did look interesting.

"Hello." I jumped and whirled around. There was the demon in his full glory. He had long raven hair, two curved ebony horns, and sharp teeth. He sat on the branch of a tree, his tail falling limp, grinning at me.

"H-hi." I tried to swallow my fear; he just had that kind of air around him, "I'm Joe. What's your name?" He seemed to think about it, his tail swishing a bit before answering.

"You can call me Black." he hopped down to join me, surprising me and making me take a step back. He stepped closer, that grin still on his face.

"What are you-" I nearly gave a yelp when he kissed me. I was rough but gentle, and actually felt good. I pulled away, however, wiping my mouth. I didn't want him to think that was actually good!

"Oh? Don't you like my kisses?" I backed away.

"Y-you're crazy!" His eyes glinted.

"I saw that look in your eyes, though. You liked the kiss."

"I-I've got a girlfriend!"

"But does she give you kisses like mine?" I had to admit, her kisses didn't make me feel the same way. Was it possible I was-? I shook my head.

"Stay away from me!" I ran off, where he didn't follow me for some reason. But I couldn't get that d*** kiss out of my head! It was _so wrong_ and yet...it felt _so right_.

* * *

I watched Joe leave. He would be back, I know he would. And I was right. He was back that night, and the next, and the next...

"You're a great kisser, Black." he sighed one night, several weeks after that first meeting in the woods. We were sitting in a tree, cuddling up to each other. It took a few more kisses before he finally gave in, where we could love each other without anyone knowing.

"Thank you, little brother." I purred. He hadn't like it when I called him little brother the first time, seeing as he didn't know it was his own brother, but he got used to it. He still said it was strange for me to call him that, but I didn't care.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?" I planted a feathery kiss on his head.

"I've already got a girlfriend and I love her, but I don't know how to break up with her." Joe said, snuggling closer, "I don't want to tell her I was cheating on her, but I don't want to break up with her out of the blue. And I especially don't want anyone knowing about you."

"Little angel," it was another nickname I had given him, "it will hurt much more if you tell her you were cheating, but easier, because she would have found out anyway. But it will also make her wonder who you were seeing, so she'll go looking."

"So, should I tell her?" I played with his hair.

"Yes, but tell her were seeing another woman. She won't think you're seeing me then." Slowly, he nodded.

"Do you have girl troubles, too?" he asked.

"Two girls love me, but I don't love them back. I guess you could say I've been playing with them, but now that I have you, I don't want them anymore." I felt him tense beside me.

"Are you planning to break my heart, too?" I tilted his head up to mine and hovered over his lips, teasing him.

"No, little angel, you're mine forever more." I kissed him and was about to pull away when he kissed back. Smiling, I licked his lips, hoping for entrance. He granted it, and we continued to kiss several times more that night.

* * *

Breaking up with Callie and Nancy was messy, but at least they either thought it was each other or another secret girl. It was messy for my brother, too, but the girls continued to be our friends. It was a bit awkward, sometimes, but not too often. People had also been searching for me in the woods since the picture came out, like Joe had, but they never found me. They never found Joe, either, when he came to see me. I made sure of that.

However, things began to change after that. A few people had followed my brother when he went to meet me, but luckily, I hadn't been there, having spotted the tail when I had been following my brother. It was other friends Chet, Tony, and Biff. They had seen Joe leave home when they had gone to ask why he broke up with Vanessa and followed him here, now interrogating my little angel.

I tried to keep my temper under wraps, but it became harder the longer they pressed on the issue. Eventually, they left before I lost control, where I joined my brother.

"Do they know?" I asked, gripping his hands.

"No, thankfully, but they really wanted to know." Joe leaned into me, "Why is it so wrong to love a man? I can't help it and I love you so much, but if anyone else knew..." I nodded and pulled him close.

"Then they never have to." I said, "And I'll always love you, little brother." We pulled away from one another and I blushed a little, giving a small smile, "Would you like to get a little more... _intimate_ in our love? I know the perfect place." Joe blushed much deeper than I had, but nodded as well.

"Yeah, seeing as we love each other so much. You're great, you know that, Black?" I chuckled.

"I know, little angel." I pulled him with me, going deeper into the forest, "Oh, do I know."

* * *

Things were left alone after that, but not for long. The guys came back, but this time with Vanessa, Callie, and Nancy. This time, I couldn't take it and attacked, dark thoughts running through my mind.

 _How...how DARE they! I thought they were my friends! Well, they're friends no longer. Who needs friends? All I need is my little angel, my little brother to get me through everything. He's all I have needed and will ever need..._

When everything finally cleared, I felt sorry that I had killed them, but not by much. I then turned to see Joe sitting on the ground, fear-stricken. I walked toward him, but he scrambled backwards, whimpering.

"Y-you're a monster." he hissed, "Why did I even love you?" It nearly broke my heart. I leapt forward and grabbed his wrist, preventing him from escaping. He struggled, but didn't attack me. He still had feelings for me, I knew. Again, I used the pressure point to put him out and erased the memory of the night, hopefully not erasing too much. I held him in my arms as I prepared to use a giant spell, one that would change things forever.

* * *

Bayport was gone. At least, to everyone else's eyes it was. No humans were left except Joe and I. My spell killed all the other humans in Bayport, even out parents. However, I wasn't about to leave, and neither was my brother. My spell for endless time on the town wasn't about to go to waste.

I made a spell that made my brother see the deserted Bayport just as lively as it once was. I transformed animals into the humans that my brother saw, replacing the old ones. I was making every little thing an illusion for my little angel, so I could have him with me forever. We would still solve mysteries together and there were still 'mysterious' killings, but as long as we were together, my little angel in his world of illusions, we would be fine. We would be fine...

* * *

 _ **...Too much M-rated Hetalia fanfiction. That's all I can say about this crazy oneshot. I don't care about flames or anything, just tell me what you thought of this thing.**_


End file.
